


Exit Strategy

by Shoshanna Gold (shoshannagold)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoshannagold/pseuds/Shoshanna%20Gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: claiming. Nate had made it through SERE. An overt interrogation from the woman who had cheated on Brad wasn't even close to a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction based on the characters portrayed in the HBO mini-series.
> 
> Thanks to [](http://fourteencandles.livejournal.com/profile)[**fourteencandles**](http://fourteencandles.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

Two more minutes, and then he was extracting Brad from a situation more fucked up than anything Nate had seen in four years in the Marines, and that set the bar pretty high.

"Yo, Nate." Poke handed him a beer. "You look like you're about to go on a rampage, dawg. Thought I'd see if I could if lend a hand."

"Thanks." Nate took a long swallow of the beer and nodded.

"I like how you're talking to me, but looking at Brad. It's like Iraq all over again." Poke followed Nate's gaze. "Who's the chica?"

One minute down. "That's Olivia. His ex-fiancé."

Poke blinked. "No shit. What's that bitch doing at Brad's birthday party?"

Thirty seconds. "They're still friends."

"Dawg, with friends like that, who needs to get shot at by Hajis?" Nate didn't realize how tightly he'd been clenching his jaw until he laughed at that. Poke nodded at him like he knew what Nate was thinking, and went on: "You going to break that shit up?"

Her time was up. "Right now, in fact."

"You know I got your six, Cap." Poke clapped him on the shoulder. "I get my share of viscera at work, though, so I'm gonna watch from here. Word of advice: don't get blood on the curtains. That'll just piss off your mother-in-law."

"I'm not making any promises," Nate said, grinning at Poke before he walked over.

They were on the sectional, the corner seat empty between them. Nate stood beside Brad and put a hand on his shoulder, ignoring her for the moment.

"I was wondering where you'd got to," Brad said, looking at him. His shoulder was tense under Nate's grasp, and there were signs of strain around his eyes, so faint that you'd have to know Brad very well to see them. He'd bet money Olivia hadn't noticed.

His smile was meant only for Brad. "I was talking to Poke. He's got some theories about honor killing in Afghanistan." It wasn't really a lie: There wasn't a subject under the sun he hadn't heard Poke offer an opinion, at one time or another.

Some of the tension in Brad's face eased, and he flashed a knowing look at Nate.

Nate smirked back at him. The inclination of Brad's head as he looked up exposed his throat, and Nate traced its length with his eyes.

_He sucked a mark into Brad's neck, and then another, grazing his teeth against the soft skin, licking it. He could feel Brad's pulse against his tongue and he stopped there, letting the beats throb through him._

Brad looked over at her. "Liv, this is Nate. Nate, Liv."

"Hi." Nate sat down next to Brad. He didn't offer her his hand.

She smiled at him. "Nice to meet you."

When he'd first learned about her, he'd assumed that she was beautiful. Brad wasn't shallow, but he had good taste. He'd seen pictures of her since, in old albums kept by Brad's mom, which had confirmed she was a total knock out. Long, sleek brown hair, big brown eyes, legs that went on forever. Her dark coloring was a distinct contrast to Brad's fair hair and blue eyes, and he imagined that they'd once turned heads whenever they walked into a room.

_His hair was stubbly and soft under Nate's fingers. He brushed it back against the grain, cupping the back of Brad's head, urging him closer. Brad didn't even pause, just opened his throat and swallowed Nate down. Nate moaned, on the cusp of orgasm - and then Brad pulled away. "Want to see you come," he said, hand dragging over Nate's wet cock. Nate looked down, surprise, and tried to angle away. But Brad had hold of him, stroking firmly, and Nate couldn't stop himself from shooting all over over his chest and face._

Her eyes were curious as she greeted him. Possibly because of how close Nate was sitting to Brad, not even trying to pretend there was any space between them. Brad didn't move over, not a fraction of an inch, and his leg was warm against Nate's. He sat back, letting the couch support his back, and Brad followed suit, their shoulders touching, too.

"I'm parched, sir. Is that beer for me?" Brad reached for the bottle, and Nate let him take it.

"Save some for me."

"Always." Butter wouldn't melt in Brad's mouth, and Nate rolled his eyes. But Brad handed the bottle back, still half-full. Nate took a swig, his mouth exactly where Brad's had been seconds before.

_Brad's lips were red after hours of making out like teenagers, and Nate just had to taste him again. He bit down on Brad's lower lip, licked at his mouth until it opened for him, fusing the two of them so completely he wasn't sure where he started and Brad ended._

"Sir?" She looked surprised. "Are you an officer, Nate?"

"Not anymore."

"Nate was a Marine, Liv, one of the warriors you believe were duped into invading a sovereign nation, heartlessly slaying women and children for oil and blood money."

Olivia flinched, but kept her focus on Nate. "What do you do now?" It seemed like a friendly enough question, but her tone belied that this was merely small talk.

Nate had made it through SERE. An overt interrogation from the woman who had cheated on Brad wasn't even close to a challenge. "I'm a student."

Brad snorted. "That's saying Steve Jobs is merely a programmer. He's doing a double graduate program at Harvard. Business and political science. He's going to rule the world one day, and then we're all gonna be fucked."

"He's just worried that I'm going to outlaw race bikes."

"Would I be wrong?"

"No," Nate admitted. "But I don't think it's a heinous sin to want you whole and happy. In fact, I'm willing to put in significant effort to ensure that you remain so."

_He thrust in deeply and Brad moaned, curses flowing as he reached down to stroke himself . Nate slapped his hand away, but didn't touch Brad's cock. He wasn't going to make him wait long, but Nate was setting the tempo right now, and he wanted Brad on edge a bit longer. When pleasure came, it would be all the sweeter._

There was pain and guilt on her face; her eyes flicked between him and Brad, whatever rumors and innuendo she'd heard as good as confirmed. He let the charged silence hang for a minute before looking at his watch. "Brad, your mother wanted us in the atrium at ten. Family pictures, I think?"

Olivia stood when they did. "I should get going. I have to pick Ryan up at the airport early tomorrow morning, he's taking the red eye from New York. Brad, he's really sorry that work called him away this week. Will you have a chance to come for dinner sometime before you leave again for the UK? Nate, I don't imagine you'll still be in town, but you'd be welcome to join us if you are."

"Actually, Liv, he's here for a couple of months," Brad said, propping an arm on Nate's shoulder. "College students get a ridiculous amount of leave, and Nate's spending his summer break being a beach bum. It's disgraceful, really."

"So this is why you arranged for me to stay at your parents' beach house." Nate raised his eyebrows. "Endless opportunities to berate me for my indolent ways."

"I think it's more like that way I can berate you for failing to properly acquire any such habits. I practically have to tie you down to get you to sit still for five minutes."

"Thank you for the invitation," Nate said to Olivia, drawing her wide-eyed stare away from Brad. "But we're going out of town tomorrow, for a couple of weeks." Even if that weren't true, there was no way in hell either of them was going to break bread at her table. Brad had spent long enough torturing himself with the past, and Nate was personally going to ensure their relationship was relegated to history. Olivia didn't know it, but this was the last party at the Colberts to which she or her husband would be invited: Nate and Mrs. Colbert had had a very pleasant discussion to that effect this morning. To say that Brad's mother wasn't a fan of Olivia was a serious understatement, and she was happy to have Nate as an ally.

Brad saw Olivia to the door, and when he came back, his expression was serious. Nate felt, for the first time, a twinge of worry that he'd gone too far. But Brad shook his head and leaned in so only Nate could hear him "Christ, righteous indignation is a good look on you. Next time, though, it might just be easier to lift your leg and piss on me in front of her, sir."

"Kinky," Nate grinned at Brad. "But Poke advised me to avoid spilling bodily fluids. Makes a bad impression on the in-laws, apparently."

"I don't even want to think about the story behind that particular life lesson." Brad cheerfully slung an arm around Nate's shoulders. "I believe we have a portrait sitting to attend. It'll be fun for you, you can tell Mom about how you verbally bitch-slapped Liv. She's been wanting to do that for years."

_Afterwards, they lay quietly, Brad using Nate's chest as a pillow. Nate fell asleep with his arms around Brad, and held him close through the night._


End file.
